


Nerve

by Maritiarty



Series: Klance AU Stories [2]
Category: Nerve (2016), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on Movie, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), But no Truth, Drunk Sex, Extreme dares, F/M, Forced Crossdressing, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, Latino Lance (Voltron), M/M, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Nerve AU, Peer Pressure, Public Nudity, Samoan Hunk (Voltron), Truth or Dare, klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maritiarty/pseuds/Maritiarty
Summary: Industrious high school senior Lance Sanchez is tired of living life on the sidelines. Pressured by his friends, Lance decides to join Nerve, a popular online game that challenges players to accept a series of dares. It's not long before the adrenaline-fueled competition requires him to perform increasingly dangerous stunts. When Nerve begins to take a sinister turn, Lance finds himself in a high-stakes finale that will ultimately determine his entire future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the film adaptation

The screen of a laptop was left on an open email. A red banner read " **Congratulations from CALARTS** ," and smaller text that said "click here to **ACCEPT**."

The following text read:

 

_Dear Alejandro,_

_Congratulations again! This is a reminder that your reply is **due tomorrow**._

_This could be the first day of the rest of your life. Click Accept and join the class of 2020!_

_Sincerely,_

_Chet Evans, Ph.D_

_Interim Deputy Director_

 

The mouse cursor hovered over the Accept option for a few seconds before the page scrolled down to the reply box and clicked it. Long slender bronze colored fingers fidgeted over the keyboard before typing quickly.

 

 **CalArts Admin** (admissions@calarts.edu)

_To whom it may concern,_

_I regret to inform the admissions board that I must decline_

 

The fingers paused, blue eyes moved towards the background of the computer showing a middle aged woman with the same blue eyes and caramel skin. She was smiling and standing next to another boy wearing a blue graduations cap and gown. He had the same complexion as well but with warm cocoa brown eyes instead.

The eyes darted back to the reply box and typed even faster and more aggressive.

 

 **CalArts Admin**  (admissions@calarts.edu)

_To whom it may concern,_

_I regret to inform the admissions board that I must decline because I'm a spineless loser and I'm too scared to tell my mom the truth which is that I want to move out and leave Staten Island foreverrreegsegndsfvnjdsfnbsdkdegneijngjds v_

 

A loud groan filled the room, cut off by the ding of a Facebook notification going off. It read, ' **Lotor Galra tagged you in a post** '.

A small giggle echoed and the cursor clicked the link quickly, taking the screen to a photo. It was in black and white and held a very attractive boy with long white hair in a high pony tail turned slightly away and smiling at something or someone.

The caption read,

Go. Lions. Pep Rally today.

Thanks for the photo **Lance Sanchez**

 

The blue eyes stared at the boy for a few seconds longer, smiling dreamily and went to like it, but hesitated. A single caramel colored finger tapped lightly on the mouse clicker, staring at the Like button, trying hard to decide before the loud noise of an incoming Skype call jolted the hand in surprise and clicked off the picture instead.

 

_**Allura Altea is calling...** _

A black screen showed a picture of a beautiful caramel skin girl with long silver hair and sea green eyes laying on a bed.

The cursor clicked answer and a blurry video screen appeared.

 

The girl, Allura was laying on her stomach in her bed facing the camera. Her long silver hair up in a loose yet tight bun, her makeup on point and fierce as usual. She smiled at the boy in the smaller screen. 

 

He had the same caramel skin as her, but had beautiful ocean blue eyes and shaggy brown hair and a million light freckles dusting his nose and cheeks.

 

"Good morning Lance," she said, her English accent like music to his ears.

"'Morning 'Lura."

"What're you doing? Besides stalking Lotor of course?" she teased lightly.

Lance blushed lightly and scowled at her, "I'm reading the news thank you very much."

He quickly opened his news app for backup.

"Oh ho? You're reading the news? You're such a good liar." She smirked and shifted her weight on the bed to reach for something off screen.

Lance pouted, "Seriously, how do you know I'm stalking Lotor?"

"Because I know you very very well. Also, did you tell your mother about CalArts yet?"

Lance frowned at his keyboard before scoffing slightly, "Yeah, Totally told her, she's super excited for me to move across the country and go to a really expensive art school."

 

Allura scowled, "No need to get mean, but you really should tell her soon, isn't there a time limit on those applications to accept?"

Lance cursed Allura and her very impressive intuition.

He sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes tiredly, "I know, I just haven't found the right time to- OH!"

 

A Facebook message from Allura startled him, it was a link to something.

"Sorry, about that, it's really important. Can you click it real fast? Nerve is starting."

"What's Nerve?" Lance asked, clicking the link.

"It's a game, just click on the video."

 

Lance shrugged and click the video on the page.

 

The word NERVE in all caps and neon colors appeared and loud music thrummed Lance's speakers, he winced.

A robotic voice started to speak, various imaged appeared along with it's message.

 

**Welcome to NERVE.**

**New York City.**

**NERVE is a 24 hour game.**

**Like Truth or Dare.**

**Minus the Truth.**

**Watchers pay to Watch.**

**Players play to Win.**

**Cash and Glory.**

**Are you a Watcher or a Player?**

_**Are you a Watcher or a Player?** _

_**Are you a Watcher or a Player?** _

 

"It's cool right?" Allura asked after the video ended.

"It's like...very sketchy though...Is this legal?"

"I'm not sure, most likely not though. But you should at least sign up and watch me."

"You're a player on here?"

"It was a dare itself from a few girls on the team, but I ended up enjoying the game itself."

"I dunno..."

"Please Lance! Please watch me! I'll be you're best friend!"

"You're already my best friend you dingus. You and Hunk."

"True...but still-"

"Okay! Okay, I'll sign up-"

 

"Lance!"

 

"Oh, mom's home. I gotta scoot, I'll sign up after school though, promise."

"You better, I love you see you in a little bit."

"Bye~"

"Bye~"

* * *

Lance flipped the last pancake in the frying pan. His mother, Bianca, still in her nurse uniform going through their mail, looked at him with a serious face.

 

"Allura hasn't gotten any offers from schools yet," His mother rolled her eyes, "and she doesn't even care."

"You know what, Allura doesn't have to care. She has a trust fund, and you have something far more valuable than that mijo."

Lance sighed as his mother began her usual talk of 'what he has'.

"You have drive, you have focus, you have a scholarship to a local college. And even though we can't afford the dorm, you get to have me and your brothers and sister as your new college roommates."

 

Lance bit his lip, glaring at the stove as he piled on his pancakes to his plate.

 

"Actually, I um...I had a kind of cool idea about that."

His mama looked up at him with a warm smile, Lance swallowed.

 

"What if we uh, fixed up Diego's room and listed you on Airbnb or something?"

Bianca's smile slipped into a small frown.

"Maybe it's time we finally...go through his stuff, and maybe give some of it to Goodwill. And I could finally give you some space-"

"I don't want space." she stated finally, lifted her empty plate from the table and walked into the kitchen. 

"I just want you."

 

Lance stared at his plate, frustrated tears tried to escape his eyes. He stabbed a fork through his pancake angrily.

* * *

Opening the door to the empty room, Lance looked around at the messy bed sheets and dirty clothes laying on the floor. The black guitar in the corner had a layer of dust that shouldn't have ever been there. 

An abandoned skateboard, one broken in half but mounted on the wall like a plaque- that had been Lance's fault. Posters still in place, and mirror still covered in photos. 

 

Lance smiled slightly at some of them, most were Diego and his friends, but a lot were of their family. One was Lance and Diego, each strumming their respected guitar and smiling at each other. Their mother had taken that one.

 

But the most recent, and last, was Diego's graduation, the same that was Lance's laptop background. 

 

Bianca was smiling with tearful but proud eyes. Lance with his arm around Diego's shoulder smiling wide and happy. The twins, Tomas and Javier were sticking their tongues out and giving peace signs. And the baby of the family, Mariana who had been two at the time was being held by Diego himself. She was smiling and sticking a drool covered hand on Diego's gown. 

The picture was a time of great happiness for their family.

 

Before everything went wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

 

The brightly lit locker room was filled with the cheers and yelling from the football players getting hyped for their game. In the center of the crowd was Lotor, still looking as beautiful as always. Lance raised his camera and took a few different shots of him, ducking between people to get new angles. 

On the last shot Lotor noticed Lance and smiled widely and waved, Lance blushed and quickly snapped the photo before walking over to Hunk, who rolled his eyes at him.

 

"I need a new roll." Hunk held out one, Lance quickly swapped the full one for it.

"Won't it be unbalanced if every single yearbook photo is Lotor Galra?"

"I-It's not my fault he's on the team..." Lance stammered, face red once more.

 

Hunk rolled his eyes, the roar of the team grew louder as they started to run towards the open doors to the field. Lance backed up expertly and took more shots of the team running out the door. Once outside, the rest raced towards the bleachers under opening to the field where most of the crowd of students had gathered, screams of excitement flooded the area. Lance took a few more shots before Hunk moved him away from getting trampled, yelling 'Careful! Careful! Careful!'

 

Lance laughed and turned towards Nyma and Rolo were sitting, laughing and cheering with the rest of the crowd. The Cougars mascot was doing cartwheels and flips for the crowd, waving and clapping with them. Lance took a shot.

 

And there in the middle of the cheerleaders was Allura, her long hair down and flowing. She was wearing the regular black uniform with yellow, blue, green, and red stripes. She spotted them.

 

"Lance! Lance!"

 

Lance was taking a bemused Hunk's photo, Allura raced up to them and gave Nyma her phone.

 

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, you're golden."

 

Allura pushed down her dark shades and spoke to the camera on her phone.

"Hey watchers, It's **@LURA_BBY_XO**. I'm counting on you to get me into the final round so don't let me down and I won't let you down, I promise." 

She kissed her palm and waved before turning to the Latino boy and swiping her nose and winking at him. Lance nodded and did the same, Nyma lifted the phone up for a better view as Allura raced back onto the track with her team.

 

She smiled and waved her pom poms around a few times, one of the girl was lifted into the air. Everyone was in the position to end the cheer when Allura stood up waved at the crowd turned around-

 

Everything went silent, everyone was bug-eyed and holding their hands over their mouth.

 

Allura had mooned the entire school.

 

"Woo! How 'bout dat ass tho!" The announcer yelled, laughing a little. The crowd followed.

Lance lowered his camera in shock, Nyma laughed loudly as the phone was filled with hearts and yellow text read ' **DARE COMPLETED** '.

 

Lance choked on his spit when he looked at his camera and realized he had caught Allura's ass on it, he quickly showed Hunk who blushed and covered it quickly.

* * *

Allura laughed and looked at her phone screen that showed ' **$500** ' on it.

 

"Oh! Money, money~!" She giggled.

"You have so many watchers now, who's winning now?" Nyma asked. 

"Apparently some guy named Ryan...I heard he put peanut butter on his junk and let his dog lick it off."

 

"I could do that," Allura said sipping on her soda thoughtfully.

"You don't have a dog." Lance commented, still reeling over the conversation and what happened at school.

"I could still do it." She pouted.

"Or a dick Allura." Rolo deadpanned.

 

The phone went off, Nyma grabbed the phone.

"Ooo, here comes your next dare~!"

"What is it? I need something flashy like the peanut butter thing."

 

Hunk had come back to the table holding a tray of food for all of them.

"Hey Hunk."

"Hey."

 

Nyma frowned at the screen. "Weird, how do they know you're afraid of heights?"

"What?" Allura looked confused.

"That's what they do, it's easy. They just take all your info from your old profiles and put it in your Nerve profile." Rolo explained.

"That's creepy."

 

Lance frowned at her, "You just got suspended. I thought you were done playing Nerve."

"Hell no. The girl who won Seattle has  _ **millions**  _of followers, she is insta-famous."

 

"Who cares?" Lance rolled his eyes.

"I care Lance! I don't expect you to understand..." Lance frowned.

"I'm an adrenaline junkie, and you like to stay within your comfort zone. And that's fine."

 

Lance scowled, "That's not true, what about that pole dancing class we took?" Rolo had bitten into his taco and choked on it slightly.

Allura frowned in thought, "That's true, and you _were_ quite good, but you only went once then never came back."

 

Lance blushed and sucked hard on the straw of his milkshake.

"Why are you attacking him?" Hunk glowered at Allura.

 

"I'm not attacking him, what do you mean Hunk?" he rolled his eyes, eating a few fries.

 

"Life is passing you by, you need to learn to take a few risks every once in a while."

"I do take risks!"

 

Allura raised once perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him, "Really? Okay fine, let's just say - hypothetically - you're playing Nerve. What would be a good Nerve dare for him?" Allura asked Nyma and Rolo.

 

"Make out with Lotor~" Nyma teased. Allura smirked at a flushed-face Lance.

"Baby steps! Baby steps! How about, just talk to Lotor?" Rolo countered.

"W-What?" Lance stammered.

 

"He probably likes you too! You'll just never know until you talk to him."

"And everyone who's watching you has a vote. 'Who wants to see Lance mackin' on Lotor?'"

Lance stuttered and waved his hands as everyone -san Hunk- catcalled and whistled.

"Everyone who wants to see Lance mackin' on Lotor say yes~"

"Yes~" Nyma smirked.

"Yeaaah." Rolo wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yes, yes, I assume no?" Allura pointed at Hunk.

"I abstain."

"Thank you." Lance said.

 

"Alright. You've been dared, do you accept your dare Lance?"

Lance looked at her with wide eyes, Nyma just nodded at him.

"W-What's the point? We're graduating-!"

 

Allura pointed at him, "All you have to do is say hi."

"I don't- I don't want to say hello to him!"

 

"Fine. I love you so much Lance, but you're a Watcher. So watch me do it for you."

"N-No! 'Lura, no don't!" Lance scrambled to get up but Allura was already walking over to the table Lotor and his team had been sitting at.

 

Lance hid behind his seat.

 

"Hey~ Allura! Why don't you show us the front next time?" a jock jeered suggestively.

"You first Chuck," the guys all laughed, "I heard it really _big_." She held up her thumb and pointer finger to show a small measurement.

Chucked blushed and scowled at her, "It's average."

 

Allura tapped Lotor's shoulder, "Hey Lotor."

"What's up?" he winked at her.

"I was wondering, do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend right now?" 

It was a know fact around the school that gender didn't matter to Lotor, surprisingly that didn't make him less popular.

He looked at her surprised and leaned on his hand, "No. Not currently, why? You finally want me Altea?"

 

Allura snorted, "No, not me. I'm asking for a friend."

His face went bored, "Oh, too bad then. Which friend?"

 

Allura slowly pointed over to a blushing Lance who peeked and quickly looked away.

Lotor looked surprised but turned back to Allura shaking his head.

"No sorry, not my type." Some of the jocks laughed.

 

Lance tightened his grip on his arm, tears starting to pool in his eyes.

 

Allura scowled at him, "And you are not nearly as hot as you think you are. You are a douche bag."

The team booed her as she walked back towards the table.

 

Lance stood up, grabbing his bag angrily, tears now falling freely down his face.

"No wait, Lance!" Hunk called out as the teen quickly left the restaurant. 

 

"Lance? Lance!" Allura yelled.

"Just let 'im go." Rolo said, now feeling ashamed for pushing him.

 

"Not cool Allura." Hunk stated, glaring now.

"I'm just trying to help him." She pouted. 

"That's not helping."

* * *

Lance rode his bicycle down the streets fast, tears blurring his vision slightly.

Headphones blocking the noises of the streets, Lance opened his mouth and screamed in anger and sadness.

 

His phone went off, three new text messages. Two from Allura and one from Hunk.

* * *

  **From: Alien Queen**

I'm sorry Lance

 

**From: Alien Queen**

You're too smart for him anyways!

* * *

 

**From: Hunky Bear**

Screw Allura. Not everyone has to be a player

* * *

Lance slammed his bedroom door closed, and threw his bag on his bed harshly.

 

He turned towards his computer and stopped.

It was still on NERVE.

 

Two options were on the screen.

WATCHER, in bright neon pink.

And PLAYER, in a vibrant red.

 

Lance sat down staring at screen, hand hovering over the Watcher option before Allura's words came back in his head.

 

_I don't expect you to understand..._

_You need to learn to take a few risks every once in a while_

_You're a Watcher_

 

Lance scowled and smashed his finger down on PLAYER.

* * *

 

* * *

**Hello.**

**Welcome to NERVE.**

**You have chosen PLAYER.**

**NERVE is a direct democracy.**

**WATCHERS decide your dare.**

**The two players with the most WATCHERS by the end of regulations will advance to the final round.**

**Where the winner takes all.**

**WATCHERS can watch from anywhere.**

**But they are encouraged to film live.**

**So don't be alarmed.**

**There are three rules.**

 

**One:**

**All dares must be filmed on the PLAYERS phone.**

 

**Two:**

**There are only two ways to be eliminated.**

**FAIL or BAIL**

 

**Three:**

**Snitches get** **Stitches.**

 

**Thank you for keeping NERVE a secret.**

**Good luck PLAYER.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for any grammar mistakes, I try to read through it but some always pass me by. -_-"
> 
> NERVE (PLAYER):
> 
> https://youtu.be/kpHOTi4MiIw


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NERVE (PLAYER)
> 
> https://youtu.be/kpHOTi4MiIw

Lance stared at his computer where the text still read " **GOOD LUCK PLAYER** ". He jolted a bit when his phone dinged.

 

Walking over to his bed, Lance picked up his phone. The screen was black and had neon yellow text saying " **ENTER ID** " with a grey fingerprint for him to place his thumb. 

 

"Seems shady..." Lance mumbled before hesitantly placing his thumb on the screen. 

 

The phone made a scanning noise before beeping. Lance pulled off his thumb and waited until a new text popped up.

 

**ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR FIRST DARE?**

**[** **ACCEPT** **]**

 

Lance frowned, then tapped the screen on **ACCEPT**.

* * *

Lance hurried down his stairs, his shoulder holding his phone to his ear as he pulled on his signature green jacket.

 

"Hunk!"

"I'm pulled up outside, what's so important?"

"We have to go to Galaxy Diner, we have fifteen minutes!"

"Why? What's going on?"

"I signed up for Nerve and that's where my first dare is!"

"What do mean-? You signed up as a Player?!" Hunk exclaimed as Lance exited his house.

 

Hunk hung up and stared at the Latino in confusion, Lance hurried over to the yellow van that was his friend's. The two entered the car and Hunk groaned.

 

"Oh man."

"What? Is that so hard to believe?" Hunk threw up his hands in exasperation and started his car.

* * *

On the way to the old space-themed diner Hunk spoke up.

 

"You know that someone supposedly died in Seattle playing Nerve right?"

"Oh, I don't buy that," Lance rolled his eyes, "If kids were dying the game would be shut down."

"Well, they can't shut it down. There's not a single server."

"What does that mean?"

"Everybody that logs onto the game becomes a new server. So it's impossible to turn the game off."

 

"How do you even know so much about this game? You've never even played." Lance asked, slightly impressed.

"Look, I spend a lot of time on the Dark Web alright?"

Lance chocked on his own spit in shock, "You-?! That place is extremely dangerous and scary. I though you hated scary shit?"

 

"I'm protected from viruses and hackers with some stuff I wont get into, and you'll most likely not get."

"Wow Hunk, you sure know how to make a guy feel special."

 

The ride was silent for a few minutes before Hunk asked softly.

"Why are you doing this Lance?"

The Latino stared out the car window, silent.

"Seriously it's dangerous...is it because of Allura?"

Lance snapped his gaze back to the Samoan sharply, "No. This is not about Allura."

 

Hunk frowned, "It's just, this is not like you."

Lance bit his lip sharply, turning back to the window, "That's the point."

* * *

Lance stared at his screen in pure horror.

**KISS A STRANGER**

**FOR FIVE SECONDS**

**$100**

 

"Kiss a stranger for five seconds?!" Lance wheezed.

"Stranger?" Hunk repeated, eyes wide.

 

Lance stared around wildly, face pale and starting to sweat slightly.

"Lance, I will give you a hundred dollars. You don't have to do this."

 

Looking around the diner, it was mostly filled with couples and old people, the Latino gulped. Looking back at his phone it now read " **ACCEPT** " in neon pink. A tiny eye icon read six then seven and growing slowly to the number of people watching. Lance also noticed his screen name being **@BLU_99**.

 

Lance sighed shakily before swiping **ACCEPT**. A countdown immediately started on five minutes. Lance started to walk around the diner, searching for anyone around his age and alone. He didn't want to be a homewrecker.

 

"You're not just gonna kiss a complete stranger are you?" Hunk hissed at his friend, staying behind the teen just in case.

 

Lance ignored his worried friend and saw a man sitting in what appeared to be a empty booth, but once he got closer he saw a woman sitting across from him.

"Has a girlfriend..." Lance commented, and kept looking.

 

An old man smiled at the two, Lance smiled weakly and hurried along.

"Nope."

 

The two happen upon a decent looking young guy and waited, but he belched as soon as the two got near. Making Lance scrunch up his face and move away.

 

The phone beeped, a large text message reading **HURRY UP** in neon yellow flashed.

 

Lance groaned and walked into a new section. There was an older "trucker" guy with a beer belly and stained white shirt and red flannel sitting there. Lance was more likely to get punched in the face than last five seconds kissing the man.

 

"Just kiss someone!" Hunk whispered loudly, Lance took a deep breath.

 

Walking up to the trucker guy slowly, the man got up suddenly. Revealing another person behind him, holding a book up and covering his face completely. Lance sighed in relief.

 

"There! He reads." Hunk rolled his eyes.

"You made the choice. Clock's ticking."

Lance nodded determinedly, "I'm gonna kiss that guy. You sit here and film it okay?"

 

He pointed to the empty booth next to them, still covered in dirty plates. Hunk nodded slightly and took the teen's phone.

"Tell me when you're rolling, okay?" Hunk sighed but nodded again.

 

Lance sighed shakily before walking slowly over to the stranger. Once he got closer, Lance recognized the book the other was reading.

" _To the Lighthouse_ , t-that's my favorite book." The teen stammered.

 

The stranger slowly put the book down, revealing their face. Lance felt heat rise to his cheeks. The was hot. Ridiculously hot. He had violet-grey eyes, moonlight pale skin and jet black hair. He looked like he'd walked out of a Vogue magazine.

 

"Really?" the mysterious hot guy asked. Even his voice was sexy.

Looking back to Hunk, the Samoan made a "hurry-up" signal.

 

"Please tell me they get to the lighthouse in the end?" The guy continued, smirking slightly at the flushing teen.

"Um.."

"Actually, don't tell me...no just tell me real quick." 

 

Lance blinked then stammered through an explanation.

"Y..Yeah they do, but that's...that's not really what it's about. Um..the Lighthouse means something different to each of the characters. It basically represents the thing they want most in life and...I'm sorry I'm totally geeking out and ruining the story."

 

The guy smiled and shook his head slightly, "No, that was what I asked..."

 

Hunk gave the teen an anxious look, he was running out of time.

Lance swallow and turned to the guy, who was smirking slightly at him.

 

"Fuck it." Lance said and slid into the booth.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against the hot stranger's. Hunk counted down quickly.

 

"Five seconds, four seconds, three seconds, two...one! You're done Lance!"

 

The teen had at some point cradled the guy's jaw and was kissing smoothly, the other actually kissing back slightly.

"Lance, you're done. Done!" The Latino jumped slightly and pulled back. 

 

The two stared at each other with wide eyes and small grins.

"Okay.." Mystery dude breathed out.

"O..Okay. Bye." Lance hurriedly pulled himself out of the booth and raced over to where Hunk was still sitting. 

 

The two ducked down in the booth. 

"Oh my God,  _No puedo creer que hice eso_!" Lance exclaimed in a breathy voice. 

"Why am I embarrassed?" Hunk wondered out loud.

 

Lance held a hand over his mouth, face still red.

"Did you get it?" He asked suddenly, eyes wide.

"Yeah I got it, it was like a mini series. It had like six episodes." The dark teen handed the other his phone back.

The text read in neon yellow **DARE COMPLETE**. Lance glanced back to the booth only to see it was empty.

 

"Where did he go?" Hunk leaned around and looked up.

"I have no clue..."

 

Lance rubbed his face tiredly, then his phone started to ding multiple times. He frowned and picked it up, his eyes suddenly growing wide in shock.

 

"Lance, a hundred dollars has been wired to your account...should I check?"

"You should totally check." Hunk nodded.

 

Lance went to do so, only to be distracted by dishes being tapped rhythmically. Turning around the two stared in surprise at the hot stranger dancing around the diner. Tapping a spoon to a table then dropping it all together to dance around the people.

 

" _Every time I look into your lovely eyes..._ " The guy had started to sing and twirl.

"What is he doing?" Lance gasped.

"I have no idea..."

 

" _I feel love that money just can't buy~!_ "

He jumped onto a chair and slowly rode it down, still standing.

"One look, from you, I drift-" He jumped up onto a booth seat, smiling at Lance.

 

"I-Is he singing to me?" Lance stuttered.

Hunk looked around and saw a few people stealthily recording him.

"It's a dare."

 

The guy had a sung a few more chords before actually getting close to the two.

" _Anything you want, you got it._ " Lance smiled a little at the guy.

 

He continued to climb over the seat, dancing and singing to the Latino.

" _Anything at all! You got it!_ " A few patrons had began to sing with him.

 

" _BABY!_ " he sung out dramatically before jumping up high and landing in front of Lance and Hunk.

 

The customers and employees clapped for him, Lance just chuckled nervously and smiled awkwardly. A woman walked up to him and gave him a phone, presumably his and told him good job before walking away.

 

"You completed your dare. Congratulations." Lance commented.

"Back at 'ya." His said, still a little out of breath.

"Mine was totally embarrassing, but hey at least I got a hundred bucks right?"

"Yeah sorry, I didn't know you were coming." He apologized and sat down next to Hunk who shot him a dirty look and scooted over.

"They told me to sit in that booth and some kid came by and gave me that book."

Lance nodded, " _To the Lighthouse_ , yeah my favorite..."

 

"Exactly. That's because it's on your Facebook page. They know all your information about you Lance."

The guy smirked and looked at the frowning teen, "Your name is Lance?"

"Huh? Oh, no that's a nickname. It's really Alejandro. But I like Lance."

The guy raised an eyebrow but didn't loose his smirk.

 

"Well, I got a game to play, but goodnight to you guys." He snatched a fry from one of the plates and began to walk away before turning around to wink at Lance.

"That was quite the kiss Alejandro, see you around."

 

He got nearly to the door when he stopped and took out his phone. Probably a new dare. Lance tried to will away his blush. The familiar ding of his phone went off and he picked it up to see his new dare.

 

The eye icon had reached up to 161 WATCHERS. But the yellow text made Lance pause. Hunk saw his friend staring at his phone and asked for it. Lance handed it over.

 

**GO TO THE CITY**

**WITH HIM**

**$200**

 

Hunk scoffed at it, before jumping at the sight of the stranger beside them again.

"Apparently, the Watchers like us two together."

"I mean, you can't even go to the city right?" Hunk asked.

Lance knit his brows at the reminder, "Yeah, I can't go to the city. I-I'm not even playing, I was just doing one dare."

 

The stranger lifted a brow, "Are you sure? It's two hundred bucks."

"He's pretty sure man." Hunk stated, eyes narrowed.

Lance frowned at the other, the guy glanced between the two.

 

"He always tell you what to do?" Lance stared at him before shaking his head angrily.

"No. No he doesn't." Hunk and Lance both glared at each other.

 

The guy looked around and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I'm gonna be outside if you change your mind. It was nice to meet you Lance."

He grinned at Hunk, "See you man." 

 

The teen walked out the diner, Lance noticed his hair had been in a short pony tail.

Hunk chuckled a little, "He thought those were our fries."

 

Lance didn't join in, still staring at his phone, "I could use two hundred bucks..."

"Lance you're not going to the city," Hunk stared at the other with wide eyes, "you said one dare."

Lance stared at his friend before smiling slightly, "I'm sorry."

 

The Latino got up, heading for the door, Hunk groaned.

"You know Charles Manson was a singer!"

* * *

Lance walked towards the mystery guy. He was sitting on top of a maroon red motorcycle, he glanced up at the sound of footsteps and smiled at the other.

"I was hoping you'd come."

 

Lance stood a few steps away, tugging on his hands nervously.

"I'm just warning you..I don't think I'd make a very good partner. I'm not the daredevil type. You should team up with my friend Allura, she's obsessed with playing Nerve."

 

The guy cocked his head to the side, frowning. He pulled out a second helmet, it was dark blue.

"But, the Watchers want me to team up with _you_."

 

Lance stared at the helmet, then the guy. Hesitating slightly, he walked up to the bike.

 

"The second I feel uncomfortable...I'm out."

The guy nodded, "That's fair."

He held out the blue helmet again, this time Lance didn't hesitate to put it on. 

 

Climbing onto the back and wrapping his arms around the other's waist.

 

"I'm Jude by the way, and hold on tight!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Jude is Keith, sticking with plot of the movie it'll make sense.

**Author's Note:**

> Lance's full name in this is: Alejandro 'Lance' Sanchez
> 
> Lance's Entire Family:  
> Bianca Diaz-Sanchez (Mother)  
> \--Unknown-- (Father)  
> Diego Emilio Sanchez (Oldest Brother)  
> Amelia Rose Sanchez (Oldest Sister)  
> Lance (Middle Child)  
> Tomas and Javier (Younger Brothers)  
> Mariana (Youngest Sister)


End file.
